A New Beginning
by IAMSOAP
Summary: FINISHED! Sequel to The Lion The Wizard and The Wardrobe: Everyone is now in Aslan's country, but Lucy does not think Will is in Aslan's country and Will does not know that she has arrived. But when a festival comes up will they final meet up again?Read t
1. Prologue

_**(A.N—ALRIGHT! Say hello to the sequel to The Lion the Wizard and the Wardrobe! I suggest to people who haven't read LWW that you do or you wont get what's going on! This story is dedicated to Jean Stein who gave me the best review EVER! And to my Dad, who is of course my biggest fan! Unless there is someone else who thinks that they're my biggest fan then of course you can let me know! Anyways on with the Story! Oh yes and before I forget, I don't recall Lewis giving names to Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy's parent so I just gave them names…if anyone knows if they have real names, let me know!)**_

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything, everything belongs the wonderful C.S Lewis, except well of course Will, Madison and Colin they are mine I tell you MINE! **(Laughs evilly until falls off chair ouch!)**_

**A New Beginning**

**By: Lily20**

**Prologue**

Lucy wandered around the gardens of Cair Paravel looking for her mother, her favorite blue dress with a white cape_ (which blew slightly in the wind)_ and tiara to match.

She soon found Gwen reading under one of the many apple trees.

"There you are!" Lucy exclaimed, "I've been looking all over for you."

Gwen smiled up at her daughter.

"I'm sorry darling, but I simply love these gardens."

Lucy smiled.

It was obvious that her mother loved Narnia just as much as Lucy did.

Gwen closed her book and motioned to Lucy to sit next to her.

"Where is your father?" asked Gwen.

Lucy smiled.

"He, Peter and Edmund are working on that project of theirs at your house."

Gwen laughed.

"Ah yes, they're still working on that automobile. Are they quite finished yet?"

Lucy laughed as well, but shook her head.

"Not quite-oh look!"

Gwen looked to where Lucy had pointed.

Coming through the entrance to the gardens were King Tirian, Eustace Scrubb and Jill Pole.

Lucy and Gwen got up from where they were sitting to greet the group.

King Tirian smiled at Lucy.

"Ah your majesty, what a pleasant surprise." Said Tirian with a bow, which Lucy returned but with a curtsy.

"A very pleasant surprise I'm sure."

Tirian turned to Gwen and smiled.

"I see that you have become quite fond of the gardens, Gwen."

Gwen smiled and nodded.

"Yes, the gardens are so beautiful here."

Eustace laughed.

"If I do recall Aunt, you have quite a lovely garden as well."

Gwen smiled, but suddenly her eyes went wide.

"Oh! That reminds me, I have to go water my garden, Lucy, Jill? Would you like to join me?"

Jill smiled and nodded.

"Oh yes please, I simply love your garden."

But Lucy shook her head.

"I'm sorry mother, but there are some things I need to do."

Gwen smiled.

"It's alright dear, we'll be fine on our own."

And with a small wave, Gwen and Jill left and began the short walk to Gwen and David's home in England.

"It seems that your moth has gotten quite used to Narnia and England being one world." Said Tirian.

Lucy nodded.

"It seems like we've already been here a life time." Said Eustace as he leaned against a near by apple tree. "How long has it really been?"

Tirian smiled, "I believe, my friend, it has been one month since we were thrown into the stable."

Eustace raised an eyebrow.

"Has it really?" he asked in disbelief. "It seems like so much longer than that."

As Tirian and Eustace continued to talk of past times, Lucy quietly excused herself and walked towards the small creek that ran through the garden a little ways away.

As Lucy sat down she took off her sandals and let her feet dangle in the water, careful not to get her dress wet.

She sighed and smiled; she much liked her Narnian clothes better than the ones she used to wear in England.

"Would your majesty like to accompany me on a walk through the gardens?"

Lucy jumped, turned around and smiled when she saw whom it was.

"Of course Jewel, just give me a moment to put on my sandals and then we will be off."

As Jewel and Lucy fell into step next to each other _(well as best you could with a Unicorn),_ they talked of random things: The festival that was to happen in two months, who would be attending, and of the archery tournament that was to happen the second day of the festival.

Although Lucy kept up a lively conversation, her mind was elsewhere.

"Is something troubling you, your majesty?"

Lucy had to smile at Jewel; he always could read her like a book.

"Yes there is, it has been on my mind since just a few days after we had arrived in Aslan's Country."

Lucy paused, but Jewel encouraged her to continue.

Lucy sighed.

"Do you recall of when the Black Wizard took over Narnia for some time?"

Jewel nodded.

"Well there was a boy who had rescued me on more than one occasion during that time…"

Jewel did what must have been a smile.

"Ah yes, young William Taylor the Master Healer."

Lucy looked at Jewel with wide eyes.

"You know of him?"

Jewel chuckled, "But of course. He is well known throughout all the Narnian history books. He had become quite well known, and become one of the main doctors of his time."

Lucy was shocked, but she smiled.

"Well in the month that we've been here, I haven't seen him."

Jewel smiled knowingly.

"I'm sure he is around somewhere, did you check at his cottage, I'm sure it is still there. There is also a large possibility that news has not traveled that far yet of your arrival."

Lucy severely doubted that, but she knew it was no use trying to argue with a unicorn.

They both stopped as they reached the castle doors.

And as the guards opened the door for them Jewel gave Lucy a small nudge.

"You'll find him one of these days." He said.

Lucy nodded and gave Jewel a kiss on his nose.

"Thank you Jewel."

Jewel nodded.

"Any time Your Majesty."

As Lucy walked towards her room she let out a long sigh.

_Would he even remember me?_

* * *

**_(A.N—Well there you have it! Hope you like the prologue! Let me know what you think! R&R!)_**


	2. Chapter 1

**A New Beginning**

**By: IAMSOAP**

**Chapter 1**

Madison was sitting in her son's kitchen reading one of her son's many books, when there was a neigh from outside the back door.

Madison closed her book, stood up, went to the door and opened it.

"Why Jewel! What a pleasant surprise! You wish to speak with Will?"

Jewel nodded, and did was must have been a smile.

Madison smiled.

"I shall see if he is around, he and Colin like going out a lot."

Madison then left Jewel at the door and went in search for her son.

She soon found him and her husband in the workshop, working on Will's new kitchen table.

Madison smiled.

She loved how close Colin and Will had become over the years, after all Colin had died when Will was still an infant.

It was good to them together.

"Will darling."

Will looked up from where her was sanding the tabletop.

"Yes mother?"

"Jewel wishes to speak with you."

Will smiled, put his sand paper down and followed Madison to the kitchen.

Now Will and Jewel had just met a few weeks before, soon after Jewel had arrived actually, and they had become (just like most people who had met Jewel) good friends.

* * *

_3 Weeks Back_

It had been a week since Jewel had arrived in Aslan's Country and soon after he had arrived he had made it a routine to go for a trot ever afternoon.

On one of those days, Jewel had been trotting through the northern area of Narnia when he heard someone playing a flute.

Jewel followed the sound until he came to a small clearing where they was a young man playing his flute.

It was a few moments later that the young man noticed that someone was watching him and he looked up.

Jewel's widened as he realized who this young man was.

His name was William Taylor and he had been famous in his time, as he was Master Healer and had save the Queen Lucy from the Black Wizard.

As Will stood up, the unicorn bowed.

"I apologize Master Healer, but I heard you playing your flute and felt the urge to investigate."

The young man smiled at Jewel and waved his hand.

"Why that is quite alright Noble Unicorn, for I think I am amazed by you as much as your are of me."

For the next hour Jewel and Will talked of many things and when the sun began to lower, they said their goodbyes, but agreed to meet the next day and soon they became very close.

* * *

_Present Time_

"Ah Jewel!" Will said as he joined the unicorn outside. "How can I be of service?"

Jewel motioned Will to follow him.

"Come, we must talk."

As they walked down the trail towards the clearing where the Narnians had gathered together to battle against Black.

"So has there been any new arrivals since I last talked with you?"

Jewel nodded.

"Just a few but they come the other world and prefer to stay there.

Will nodded.

"So no one I would know?" he asked.

Jewel shook his head.

Jewel wasn't exactly lying. Will was asking if anyone had arrived after Jewel had arrived not before _**(if you recall Lucy and the others had arrived before Tirian, Jill, Eustace, and Jewel)**_

Will looked down at the ground, disappointed.

Jewel looked at his friend sympathetically, he wanted to tell Will that Lucy was here but it was something Lucy and Will had to do on their own.

But that didn't mean Jewel couldn't interfere slightly.

"You know, my dear friend, I think I know of a way to cheer you up."

Will looked at Jewel doubtfully, but encouraged him to continue.

"There is a festival two months from now, you and your parents should come. It has been a while since you have been to Cair Paravel."

Will paused for a moment, it sounded like a good idea, Jewel did have a point; Will had not been to Cair Paravel recently and it would been nice to go there and visit old friends.

But would he be able to handle it?

So many things would remind him of **_her_**, that's why he had stopped going to Cair Paravel so often.

Will sighed, he couldn't hide from the past forever.

He gave Jewel a small smile.

"Alright Jewel, I shall inform mother and father."

Jewel nodded.

"Oh yes, before I forget, for the opening ball you will need a costume, it is to be a masquerade, so dress accordingly. But I must be off! I shall see you soon. Fair well!"

And with that the unicorn was gone, making his way back to Cair Paravel.

Will sighed and began walking back towards his cottage.

'Would she even remember me?'

* * *

_**(A.N—Well there is chapter 1! OMG I am soo sorry for not updating in ages! I feel so bad! I hope you are all still reading! And to make up for my unfaithfulness to my readers I will have chapter 2 and 3 up by Sunday if it KILLS ME! Forgive me! And R&R!)**_


	3. Chapter 2

**A New Beginning**

**By: IAMSOAP**

**Chapter 2**

As the days went by, Cair Paravel began to get more and more lively.

The Festival would be taking place in three weeks time, and everyone was busy getting fitted for costumes and finding dates/escorts to The Opening Ball.

But through all of the excitement, Lucy was oddly silent.

She was in the middle of a battle between her heart and her mind.

She would often take off on her horse, Lacus, intent on going to see if Will was at his cottage, but would return soon after not accomplishing her goal.

On the day before the festival Lucy was going with two of her ladies maids to pick up her gown for the masquerade when Eustace came running into Lucy.

After Lucy had untangled herself from Eustace she stood up and brushed herself off.

"Eustace! Where on earth are you off to in such a hurry?"

Eustace, who was also brushing himself off, looked up with a smile.

"Oh, I was just looking for Jill, have you seen her? And I am dreadfully sorry Lucy for nearly killing you."

Lucy smiled, "Oh it's quite alright, I believe she was in the garden talking with King Rilian."

Eustace thanked her and then headed for the library at a slightly slower pace.

Lucy laughed in amusement.

"Come Lily, Catherine, Let's retrieve my gown before anyone else runs into me."

The three ladies laughed and continued on their way.

* * *

Later that day, Lucy was sitting on her window seat, in her room, when there was a knock on her door.

"Yes?"

Catherine popped her head in with a smile.

"King Tirian wished to speak with you, Your Majesty."

Lucy smiled, "Thank you Catherine, you may let him in."

A few moments later, Tirian entered the room.

Lucy stood and curtsied to Tirian, which he returned with a bow.

"How can I be of service to you, My Lord?"

Lucy asked, as she sat down and motioned Tirian to do the same.

As Tirian sat down, he smiled.

"I was wondering, My Lady, if you would like to accompany me to the Opening Ball tomorrow evening?"

Lucy gave Tirian a half smile, she had turned down all of the other men who had asked her, waiting for a certain someone to show up but she was running out of time.

"It would be my honor, You Majesty." Said Lucy with a small smile.

Tirian laughed and took her hand in his.

"I am accompanying you to a ball Lucy, not our wedding."

Lucy laughed, over the last three months Tirian had become like family to Lucy; and she loved how he could always fine a way to cheer her up.

"Thank You, Tirian." She said with gratitude.

Tirian smiled.

"Think nothing of it Lucy."

Then with a finale wave and bow, Tirian left the room.

As soon as the door had closed Lucy flopped very un-lady like into her chair, and sighed.

"Where are you Will?"

* * *

_**(A.N—OMG! Okay really short but hey! Another chapter! And another one will be coming soon! R&R! Let me know if you like!)**_


	4. Chapter 3

**A New Beginning**

**By: IAMSOAP**

**Chapter 3**

"Maddy, have you seen my mask?" asked Colin as he finished putting on his costume.

Madison, who was sitting in front of the mirror putting on her earrings, turned around.

"I believe you left it in the sitting room." She replied.

Colin smiled and thanks her, and soon enough Colin returned with his mask.

As Colin put on his half mask (one that only covered the top half of his face) Madison smiled.

"By the Lion's Mane!" Madison exclaimed. "Don't you look handsome! Why- if I hadn't known it was you I don't think I would have been able to tell you apart from everyone else."

Colin's costume was red and gold with his mask that had the look of a lion.

Colin laughed.

"Why thank you Miss Maddy!" Colin said, using his nickname for her. "Though I must say you look quite lovely yourself."

Madison had a light pink and lavender dress with matching wings and a matching half mask, she looked like a faerie.

Madison smiled and curtsied.

"Why thank you, My Lord." She said while kissing her husband.

A few minutes later they heard a knock on their front door.

Colin went to the window, looked out and smiled.

"Our son has arrived."

Madison smiled.

"Shall we?" said Colin offering Madison his arm.

Madison accepted his arm.

"We shall."

By the time they had gotten downstairs Will had already entered the house.

They said their hellos and then followed Will to the carriage.

As Madison entered she saw a familiar face.

"Why Sarah! What a pleasant surprise!" The young woman smiled at Madison.

"It is good to see you again Aunt Maddy."

By that time Will and Colin had sat down, Will next to Sarah, Colin next to Madison.

As the carriage began to move forward, Colin smiled at his niece.

"So when did you ask Sarah to the ball?" he asked Will.

Will smiled, "It was quite last minute actually, but I thought Sarah might enjoy it.

Sarah smiled and nodded, "I'm sure I will."

Sarah was the daughter of Colin's younger sister, Michelle; and even though Will and Sarah had not met until after the defeat of the Black Wizard, they were really close.

Everyone always thought that they were brother and sister; they were close enough to be.

Soon the carriage arrived, and everyone made sure that their masks were properly on their faces before exiting the carriage.

As they made their way up to Cair Paravel Colin said, "Why I must say that you make a lovely blue bird."

Sarah blushed.

Her gown was a mix of different shades of blue and the sleeves were long and almost like wings with a matching half mask of blue feathers.

Sarah smiled. "Thank you Uncle."

As they all joined with the throng that was going the castle doors, Sarah's smile grew; she had a feeling that tonight, was going to be a night to remember.

* * *

_**(A.N—Well there's Chapter 3! Short again I know but I hope you guys liked it! R&R please! )**_


	5. Chapter 4

**A New Beginning**

**By: IAMSOAP**

**Chapter 4**

Lucy had just placed her half-mask over her face when there was a knock on her door; Lily entered and curtsied.

"King Tirian awaits you, Your Majesty."

Lucy smiled. "Thank you Lily, please inform his Majesty that I shall be out in a moment."

Lily nodded and bowed.

After Lily was out of the room Lucy let out a sigh.

"Well here goes nothing."

And with one last in the mirror she left the room.

Lucy smiled at Tirian.

Tirian kissed the back over her hand and smiled.

"You look lovely Lucy."

Lucy smiled, her gown was white and as she moved you could see tints of pink, and she had wings that were the same with a bit more pink shades, and a matching mask.

She truly looked like an angel.

"You don't look too shabby yourself, My Lord."

Tirian's costume was quite simple, it was the shade of royal blue with a matching mask.

Tirian then offered his arm to Lucy, which she accepted, and together they made their way to the ballroom.

When they arrived they saw that a lot of guest had already arrived.

Suddenly a waltz started up.

Tirian turned to Lucy.

"Care to dance?" He asked with a bow.

Lucy laughed and accepted his hand.

"I would love to, My Lord."

And so they danced, for that song and the next four as well.

* * *

Half an hour later they sat down at near by table laughing, trying to catch their breath.

"Well I don't think I've had this much fun since the first day we arrived here." Said Tirian with a smile.

Lucy nodded and sighed.

"Well I'm going to go get some fresh air." She said, standing up.

Tirian stood as well.

"Do you want me to come with you?"

Lucy smiled but shook her head.

"I'll be fine but thank you Tirian."

Tirian nodded and sat back down, watching Lucy as she walked towards the doors that led to the balcony.

* * *

(A.N—Okay There's Chapter 4! It would have gone up sooner had my Internet been working! Grr! Let me know what you think! R&R PLEASE!) 


	6. Chapter 5

**A New Beginning**

**By: IAMSOAP formally known as Lily20**

**Chapter 5**

Sarah was leaning against the balcony looking down at the Royal Gardens when she heard someone sigh.

She turned and saw a lady in a beautiful white dress, with white and pink wings and matching mask.

Her hair was put in a topsy-turvy, the bottom part curled naturally.

As if knowing someone was watching her the lady turned and smiled at Sarah.

"Why, hello." The lady said cheerfully, curtsying.

Sarah blushed and curtsied as well.

"Please excuse my staring miss, but I was just admiring your dress, it's quite lovely."

The lady laughed.

"Oh, I can assure you, I am not offended in the least; your dress is very beautiful too."

Sarah blushed.

"Thank you." She replied quietly embarrassed.

The woman smiled and placed her hand on Sarah's shoulder.

"Please, I don't mean to embarrass you, but you are a beautiful lady, you should be proud of it."

Sarah nodded and smiled.

Sarah and the lady then talked about many things and soon found out that they had a lot in common.

Suddenly the clock tower chimed, making both women jump.

They looked up and gasped, it was midnight already.

Both ladies could not believe it, for the last hour and a half they had talked and completely lost track of the time.

With a sigh both ladies turned to face each other and smiled.

As tradition went they were now supposed to take of their masks and see whom they had been talking with.

Sarah carefully removed her mask, making sure not to mess up her hair.

After both women had removed they masks they looked up at each other.

Sarah gasped when she saw just who they beautiful lady was.

Sarah recognized her from the Narnian history books .

Sarah curtsied.

"You Majesty."

* * *

_**(A.N—Okay there is chapter 5! This chapter also would have been up sooner had not my computer started messing up! R&R PLEASE!)**_


	7. Chapter 6

A New Beginning

By: IAMSOAP

Chapter 6

Lucy smiled at the lady, and placed a hand on the girl's shoulder.

She looked up at Lucy.

"Just Lucy please. What is your name?"

The young lady smiled.

"Sarah Evans, miss."

Lucy's smile grew.

"It's a pleasure to finally know your name Miss Evans."

"Please, if I must address you as Lucy then you must do the same."

"Lady Sarah." Lucy said.

"I must admit," Sarah began. "I never would have thought you would have had an interest in archery and fencing."

Lucy smiled.

"Most people don't, but after our-mine and my brothers- adventures I came to know a lot about fighting, what with my brother being High King, and there were many times when I needed to defend myself and people around me."

Sarah sighed.

"I've always wanted to learn archery but I never got the chance."

"Well," Lucy began, her smile growing. "When the festival is over in three days, if you want, I could teach you the basic art of archery."

Sarah's eyes lit up.

"Would you really?" she asked as if not believing her ears.

Lucy laughed.

"Yes, really."

Suddenly someone called Lucy from just inside the ballroom.

Lucy and Sarah turned to see Tirian coming out onto to the balcony.

Tirian smiled at the two ladies.

"There you are! I was beginning to worry."

Lucy smiled.

"Well, as you can see I am perfectly alright. I've been having a lovely chat with Lady Sarah."

Tirian turned to Sarah and bowed.

"It's a pleasure to meet you My Lady."

He said, kissing the back of Sarah's hand.

Sarah blushed and curtsied.

"The pleasure's mine, your Majesty."

Lucy smiled as she watched Tirian and her new friend talked to each other.

"If you'll excuse me but I think I'm going to turn in. I'll you in a few days Lady Sarah and see you at breakfast tomorrow morning Tirian."

And after a quick goodbye from the pair Lucy went back inside.

Lucy smiled again.

Her matchmaking mind was going wild with ideas of how to get Sarah and Tirian together; she already knew they enjoyed each other's company; all she had to do was get them together.

But her thoughts were interrupted when she bumped into someone and would have fallen had not someone grabbed her hand and steady her.

"I'm terribly sorry I wasn't-"

Lucy's voice was cut of as her eyes met chocolate brown.

Lucy and the man stared at each other for a few seconds before Lucy shook herself.

"I'm terribly sorry My Lord, I was in a hurry and wasn't watching where I was going. Are you alright?"

The man smiled at Lucy.

"No need to apologize My Lady, I was not watching where I was going either, I'm just glad I caught you before you fell."

Lucy blushed.

"And for that I must thank you but I must be going."

The man nodded and smiled.

"I do hope will we see each other again on less violent terms."

Lucy nodded and curtsied and with that she made her way out of the ballroom and up to her quarters.

Later that night Lucy tossed and turned unable to get the man out of her mind.

He looked so familiar but she couldn't remember who he reminded her of.


	8. Chapter 7

**_(A.N—Yay! Another chappie! Hope you all like and yes Jason65 that is the name of a famous country singer, but I didn't realize it until you mentioned it! And you'd think I would know considering that pretty much all I listen to! LoL)_**

* * *

**A New Beginning**

**By: IAMSOAP**

**Chapter 7**

Will stood and watched as the woman walked away, making her way through the crowd and out of the ballroom.

Will couldn't put his finger on it, but this woman had looked so familiar, especially her eyes.

They almost looked like-Will sighed, he knew it was no use getting his hopes up, besides if it was _her_ then he would have recognized her surely…

His thoughts were interrupted when he hear someone calling his name.

Will turned and saw his mother and father walking towards him.

Madison smiled.

"Are you ready to go?" she asked him.

Will nodded, "Where's Sarah?"

Colin and Madison looked at each other and smiled.

"She's out on the balcony." Replied Madison.

Will looked at his parents, confused.

What was so funny about Sarah being out on the balcony?

"I'll go get her."

Madison smiled.

"Alright dear, we'll be waiting in the carriage."

Will nodded and made his way over to the balcony but he stopped when he heard laughter.

Why was Sarah laughing by her self?

But that's when he heard another voice.

"Yes, I know very funny, but remember I was only ten and couldn't help myself."

Will walked out onto the balcony and was surprised his cousin talking and laughing with a man who looked just a little older than Will himself.

Will couldn't help but smile at his cousin and his cleared his throat.

Sarah and the man jumped and turned.

Sarah smiled at Will.

"Oh Hi Will." Will smiled and nodded in greeting.

Sarah turned to the man and smiled.

"Tirian I would like you to meet my cousin Master Healer William Taylor. Will this is King Tirian, Last King of all the kings in Narnia."

Tirian smiled at Will and bowed.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Master Healer."

Will smiled and bowed.

"The feeling is mutual Your Majesty."

Tirian smiled.

"I think we're being a little too formal don't you think? Just call me Tirian please."

As Tirian stuck out his hand, Will smiled and shook it.

"Just call me Will please, but I'm afraid I must steal Sarah away from you, her ride home is leaving."

Tirian smiled.

"That's quite alright," Tirian replied. "I hope to see you soon Lady Sarah, you too Will."

Will nodded and he and Sarah said their goodbyes and headed to their carriage.

Once they were in the carriage and were making their way to Madison and Colin's home, Madison asked.

"So did you meet anyone interesting?"

Sarah smiled.

"I met King Tirian and a very interesting Lady, she's invited me to the training grounds to learn archery three days from now."

Colin raised an eyebrow.

"Archery? Since when did you have an interest in archery?"

Sarah smiled.

"Since forever Uncle, but mother and father never encouraged me so I never tried to learn."

Madison smiled at Sarah.

"Good for you Sarah, it's nice that you're thinking for yourself. Michelle always discouraged anything unladylike."

Colin laughed.

"Yes, Michelle never did like getting her hands dirty."

Madison turned to Will.

"What about you Will? Did you meet anyone?"

Will shook his head.

"Not really. Well there was this one Lady, she looked so familiar but I don't remember ever meeting her before. But her eyes they were so much like-"

Will sighed and shook his head, putting his thoughts of her to the back of her mind as he dropped off his mother, father and cousin at their homes.

It was around 3 o'clock that morning that he finally fell asleep.

* * *

**_(A.N.--- Well there's Chapter 7 hope you like! R&R!)_**


	9. Chapter 8

**A New Beginning**

**By: IAMSOAP**

**Chapter 8**

Three days later Lucy was just starting to warm up when she saw Sarah heading towards her in a plain tan pants and a light blue tunic. Lucy was wearing similar attire but her tunic was a navy blue.

Lucy smiled, "Sarah! So glad you could make it!"

Sarah smiled in return. "I wouldn't miss this for the world. I've been dying to learn archery since forever."

Lucy grinned. "Good. Now lets find you a bow."

Lucy then led Sarah to a shed where they kept all the bows and arrows.

She then picked the proper bow for Sarah and then took a quiver and filled it with several arrows.

After that Lucy taught Sarah the right feet positions and arm placements and the basic techniques for shooting an arrow.

When Sarah asked Lucy when she would actually shoot an arrow Lucy smiled.

"Well let's just get the basics down first, then we can worry about shooting."

A few hours later Lucy decided to call it a day and Sarah readily agreed.

After they had taken a hot bath and changed into fresh clothes, they headed to one of the smaller dinning rooms.

For if you recall there was a fair few Kings and Queens in Narnia, though most lived outside the castle wall there were still a lot of people living in Cair Paravel.

So Peter decided to have another when him they very close friends could eat without having to go to the Great Hall.

When Lucy and Sarah entered the room they were announced and Peter, Edmund, Tirian, Charles (Lucy's Father), Caspian, Eustace and Rilian stood (it was costume to stand when a Lady entered a room).

Lucy smiled as Tirian came and greeted her and Sarah and then led Sarah to a seat next to him while Lucy took a seat next to Caspian and his wife.

They all introduced themselves, which Sarah replied with a smile.

"You and Lady Sarah seem to have a lot in common, Your Majesty."

Commented Caspian's Wife, Queen Serenity, as she looked over at Tirian and Sarah, who were having a lively conversation about the Archery Tournament that Tirian had participated in two days earlier.

Lucy smiled at Serenity.

"Do you really think so?" she asked.

"Oh yes, My Lady, very much so." Said Caspian in agreement with his wife.

Lucy laughed. "Have you noticed how well she and Tirian are getting along?" she said changing the subject.

But before Caspian could respond Sarah stood up, which of course made all the men stand as well.

She then announced that she had to be getting home.

Everyone said their farewells and smiled as Tirian offered to accompany her home.

**_(A.N—Okay There's Chapter 8! I know very short! But don't worry Chap. 9 is coming up! Right away! R&R!)_**


	10. Chapter 9

**A New Beginning**

**By: IAMSOAP**

**Chapter 9**

Sarah and Tirian had just ridden out of the castle gates when they slowed thru horses to a walk.

Sarah then turned to Tirian.

"Can I trust you to keep a secret My Lord?" she asked.

Tirian turned and smiled.

"Why yes My Lady. But why do you want to keep a secret and who from?"

Sarah smiled, mischief sparkling in her eyes.

"Well I don't know if you know of the time of The Black Wizard, but my cousin and Queen Lucy hit it off quite well during that time. And I just happen to know that both of them miss each other terribly and neither of them know that they are both in Aslan's Country."

Tirian raised an eyebrow.

"Am I to understand that you wish to set up Hey Majesty and your cousin in the near future?"

Sarah nodded, "Exactly that."

Tirian and Sarah exchanged a smiled and then began forming a plan.

* * *

It was two weeks later when Sarah was visiting Will at his cottage, which she brought up the topic of her archery practices.

"I was wondering, cousin, if you would like to come and watch my archery practice tomorrow afternoon." Sarah said casually.

Will smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"What are you planning 'cousin'?" he asked, just as casually.

Sarah smiled innocently.

"Why nothing dear William! I just thought you would like to meet a friend of mine, and besides, you need to get out of this ruddy cottage! You're always inside or going off by yourself. I worry about you. Please Will, for your sake and mine, come to the castle with me."

Will sighed.

"Why do I have a feeling that I'm going to regret this?"

Sarah let out a squeal and hugged Will.

"Oh you wont!"

* * *

The next day Sarah had just finished saddling her horse when she saw Will approaching.

She smiled, mounted Chestnut and trotted over to where Will was waiting.

"Ready?" she asked, grinning from ear to ear.

Will nodded but couldn't help but smiled.

"As ready as I'll ever be?"

Sarah smiled and led the way to Cair Paravel.

* * *

**_(A.N.-Well there's Chapter 9! Hope you like! Chapter Ten Coming up! R&R!)_**


	11. Chapter 10

**A New Beginning**

**By: IAMSOAP**

**Chapter 10**

At the same time that Will and Sarah were making their way to Cair Paravel, Tirian was talking with Lucy in the Library.

"Would you mind if I joined you and Lady Sarah in your archery this afternoon?"

Lucy smiled.

"I don't see why not Tirian. Feel free to join in any time you want."

Lucy paused and then smirked.

"Now that we're on the topic of Lady Sarah, have you asked to court her yet?"

Lucy held in a giggle as she watched Tirian's eyes went wide and he went a faint shade of pink.

"Lucy," Tirian began, "I really don't think that's any of your business."

Lucy smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I was just ribbing you Tirian. I wont tell Lady Sarah you're smitten with her."

Lucy then laughed at Tirian's expression and made her way to the training field, with Tirian following a little ways behind.

Lucy saw that Sarah hadn't arrived yet so she decided to warm up before Sarah got there.

But what ended up happening was that as Tirian began warming up with her they both kept trying to do better than the other and so started the mini-competition.

Tirian was winning at first but in the end Lucy won.

They both bowed to each other and smiled.

"Good Game." Said Lucy.

"Good Game." Tirian agreed, and then waved to someone behind Lucy.

Lucy turned and saw Sarah walking towards them with another man followed closely behind.

Lucy gasped when she saw that the man was the one she had bumped into the night of the Opening Ball.

"Tirian, who is that man with Lady Sarah?" Asked Lucy, hoping Tirian would know.

Tirian smiled, "I know not, My Lady."

* * *

**_(A.N.---There's Chapter 10! Hope you Like! Read and Review!)_**


	12. Chapter 11

**A New Beginning**

**By: IAMSOAP**

**Chapter 11**

As Will followed Sarah onto the training field he was surprised to see the woman who had bumped into him at the Opening Ball a few nights before.

"Sarah, who is that Lady standing with His Majesty?" he asked quietly as they continued walking towards the pair.

Sarah smiled.

"She's my friend and Archery teacher. Come on! I'll introduce her to you!"

And with that said Sarah took Will's hand and walked up to where Tirian and the woman were standing.

Sarah curtsied to Tirian and the woman, which they both returned (Tirian bowed) with a smile; though Tirian's looked a little bit steadier than the woman's.

Will bowed to them as well.

"Lady Sarah so glad you could make it." Said Tirian with a smiled, which made Sarah blush, but she smiled in return.

"Thank you, Your Majesty."

Sarah then turned to Lucy.

"Your Majesty, I don't believe you've met my cousin, Will Taylor. Will I would like you to meet Queen Lucy the Valiant."

* * *

Lucy's mind stopped dead in its tracks and then began going in all directions.

Had Sarah just said what Lucy thought she had said?

Was this really happening?

Someone lifting up her face interrupted Lucy's thoughts, her eyes met a familiar chocolate brown.

"Lucy?" he asked uncertainly.

Lucy felt her eyes beginning to water, she said nothing but nodded.

"I can't believe it's really you." Will said his voice cracking slightly.

Lucy laughed and gave him a watery smile.

"I can't believe it's you!" she whispered her tears finally rolling down her face.

"I missed you so much." Lucy said letting out a sob and then jumped into his arms.

Will then wrapped his arms around Lucy and began swinging her around and laughing, which Lucy soon joined in with.

As they slowly stopped spinning Will looked down at Lucy and leaned his forehead against hers.

"I love you." Will whispered, smiling.

Lucy smiled as well.

"And I love you." She replied.

And with that Will leaned down and kissed her.

It was short and sweet but it mean much, much more.

As they parted, Lucy smiled.

"I can't believe I practically ran over you and we still didn't recognize each other!"

They both laughed.

"I know," said Will. "If Sarah hadn't-"

Will stopped and turned to his cousin, and raised an eyebrow.

Sarah smiled and laughed nervously.

"Oh, look at the time! It's time for Lunch. Come on Tirian!"

Lucy couldn't help but laugh as she watched Sarah drag Tirian away to the dinning hall, before Will could strangle her.

Lucy then turned to Will, holding out her hand.

"Shall we join them? I have to admit, this whole ordeal has left me famished."

Will laughed and took her hand in his.

"I think that's a wonderful idea."

* * *

**_(A.N—See! I told you they would get together! HA! LOL! This is NOT the last chapter! I repeat! This is NOT the last chapter! The NEXT one is! LOL! Read and Review please!)_**


	13. Epilogue

**A New Beginning**

**By: IAMSOAP**

**Epilogue**

**7 years later**

"Mommy! Mommy! Uncle Peter is teasing me again!"

Lucy looked up from her book as a little girl with light blond hair and sapphire blue eyes came running into the room.

Lucy smiled down at her daughter.

"Katy darling, are you telling old wives tales again?"

The 5-year-old princess looked up at her mother with and innocent expression.

"No! He really is teasing me this time! I pinky-swear!"

"What's this? Who dares to tease my daughter?"

Katy turned around and beamed.

"Daddy!" she squealed and ran into her father's arms.

Lucy smiled at her husband and daughter.

She slowly stood up and placed a hand on her VERY large stomach.

Will turned and smiled at his wife.

"How are you, love?" he asked, love shinning through his eyes.

Lucy smiled and kissed her husband of 6 years.

"I'm fine. I was your day with Caspian and Eustace?"

Will smiled. "Quite amusing actually, they were have another one of those Narnia versus London debates again."

Lucy laughed.

"Mommy, when will the new baby be coming?" asked Katy as she placed one of her small hands on Lucy's stomach.

Lucy smiled and looked into they eyes of her husband.

"Soon my darling, soon."

**_THE END!_**

* * *

**_(A.N.--- YAY! THE END! Wow…that's actually kind of depressing! LOL…..Well let me know what you guys thought of it! Read and Review!)_**

**Thanks To:**

**Jean Stein**

**Bracey Face Anime Gurl AKA Lenne**

**Kira88**

**Jazz**

**Aroura**

**Jason65**

**Miss.pickle**

**Almostinsane**

**Sasssandra**

**Erin**

**l-dogg**

**silver-star-0**

**Elariel Erestorion**

**And anyone else who read this but didn't review if there's anyone out there who did**

_**I couldn't have done it without you guys! Each Review encouraged me to continue!**_

_**IAMSOAP**_


End file.
